


Heathertail And Lionblaze: A Reconciliation  AU

by Fernshiine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernshiine/pseuds/Fernshiine
Summary: Lionblaze didn't mean to break the warrior code when he met with Heathertail and he also didn't mean to break Heathertail's heart. But what if the guilt of breaking her heart and the feelings the two cats feel for each other cause them to come back togerher? And what happens if they decide to be mates?
Relationships: Heathertail/Lionblaze (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	Heathertail And Lionblaze: A Reconciliation  AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionpaw is reflecting on how dangerous and confused he feels when he hears laughter from an old friend coming from nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter takes place in Outcast, shortly after Ashfur and Lionpaw got into such a hefty training session. Although this is a bit different from the book I would like to say that I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for the reader to follow. This is my first time on Archive Of Our Own and I'm confused a small bit because of all the mechanics this site has! I wanted to make it so that Lionpaw still has feelings for Heatherpaw that he cannot escape, as he did in the series until he got mad at her in Eclipse. In this book he will be torn between her and travelling to the mountains, as well as being between her and the Clans. The difference is that here he won't be able to escape Heatherpaw at all, therefore his feelings for her won't fade like they do in the books. He will see her enough to not be able to shake off his love.

Lionpaw stalked through the woods after his fight with Ashfur. Although he talked to Brambleclaw about it he wasn't in the mood to face any of his Clanmates. He felt almost bad for harming his mentor in such a fight, yet he didn't think much of it at the time. It felt like Ashfur _wanted_ him to get hurt. _He's just trying to make me a good warrior._ Lionpaw thought with a dismissive shrug. _I don't have a right to judge him. He's trying to make me stronger. I've slacked off ever since I met Heatherpaw._ The thought made him let out a sigh. He walked through ThunderClan territory until he reached the edge of the lake, where he sat down and pulled his tail close to him. 

_How was I ever foolish enough to make nice with a WindClan cat when my Clanmates need me?_ Lionpaw wondered as he stared blankly at the lake water lapping at the shore. But for some reason he couldn't push away his feelings for Heatherpaw. Although he had left her alone in the tunnels and vowed to never meet with her again silently in his own mind, he couldn't forget how much fun he had with the tabby she-cat, as well as the stuff they survived together when saving the kits from the flooded tunnels below the Clan territories.

Lionpaw heard a yowl of laughter and he jerked his head to the right, his fur standing on end. He recognized the voice of Heatherpaw. He was not too far from the WindClan border. _I have to ignore it!_ He told himself, angry that he had allowed himself to feel any emotion for the she-cat's laughing voice. He stood up and stalked over in the direction of her laughter, deciding to make sure she wasn't on ThunderClan land. _I sure hope she doesn't think she can just barge onto out territory whenever she feels like it just because I was her friend once._ He thought with bristling fur. 

The light brown she-cat was sitting with Breezepaw by the stream that marked the WindClan border. She was splashing water with her paws while Breezepaw watched, baffled.

"This is much better than messing with dogs, isn't it?" Heatherpaw meowed to Breezepaw. 

Breezepaw grunted and gave his tail a sharp flick. "Hmph. If we had gone to fight the dogs on our territory at least we'd be certain our Clanmates are safe."

"Leave that to the warriors." Heatherpaw said softly. Almost so softly that Lionpaw had to lean forward to hear what she had said. "You'll get into trouble if you run around putting yourself in danger."

Neither cat noticed Lionpaw, so he slid back into the trees to catch his breath. _Heatherpaw and Breezepaw...they're...are they_ flirting? He wondered with a pang of sorrow and even anger. Why was he angry? He left Heatherpaw so that he could be a better warrior to his Clan, didn't he? Yet there was something painful about seeing her getting so cozy with the ornery black tom. He wasn't sure why but he felt like the pretty she-cat had betrayed him in some way.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lionpaw turned to run through the woods when a soft voice called out to him. "Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw whirled around to see Heatherpaw standing only a few tail-lengths away from him now. He guessed she had leaped over the stream. Her blue eyes were soft as she gazed at him.

"What are you doing on our side of the border?" Growled Lionpaw as he faced her. Looking past her he saw that Breezepaw was nowhere to be seen. "And where is Breezepaw? How did you know I was here?"

"The wind is blowing in our direction and I smelled you." Heatherpaw explained. Her voice was just as soft as usual, as was her gentle blue gaze. "Breezepaw went back to camp. I told him to go because I wanted to go for a hunt by myself. I caught your scent so I came to see if you were nearby. And you were."

"This is ThunderClan territory." Lionpaw said with an anxious glance over his shoulder to make sure none of his Clanmates caught him with Heatherpaw. "You can't just come here whenever you please." When he looked back at Heatherpaw he saw that there was hurt in her eyes. She looked down at her feet.

"I just want to see you again, okay?" She whispered. "I'm sorry, Lionpaw, but you mean so so much to me. Can't we still be friends?"

Lionpaw didn't know what to say. He felt torn between doing what was best for his Clan and doing...anything for the cat he had met in secret for many days. "I...I'll see you at the next Gathering, alright?" He started backing away. "Just...go back onto your territory. We'll talk more then, alright?" He mumbled, feeling dizzy with emotion.

"Of course." Heatherpaw said. She turned and went back to her territory, waving her tail in a friendly fairwell. Then Lionpaw ran as fast as he could back to ThunderClan camp.


End file.
